


When you see me

by InThatOrder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family Rivalry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThatOrder/pseuds/InThatOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst was thrown for the wolves.</p><p>That is, until she was found by Greg and Rose Universe, whom loved dearly and she loved back unconditionally.</p><p>Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about her adoptive sister, Pearl, who hated her for some reason.</p><p>Could that finally change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story might have some triggers, reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

CHAPTER  **1**

 

“Wait! Hey, wait!” Yet tyres kept rolling and the exhaust steam hid the driver from her view in the cold night air. She dropped her backpack in order to pursue the speeding vehicle, but the car blatantly ignored the red traffic light she had hoped to catch it at and disappeared around the corner. The chronological order of honks its recklessness coaxed would be her final memory of both car and driver for many, many years to come.

 

So there Amethyst stood; alone on the corner of the bustling main road - a fact she was highly conscious of - and she instinctively buried herself deeper into her warm jacket for comfort. But her twelve year-old self knew she stood no chance alone in the middle of the big city - especially at night. 

 

She scanned her surroundings; but everything looked so different in the dark. If it wasn't for her backpack that she had discarded so haphazardly in the middle of the road she might even not have found the right alleyway again.

 

The feeling of desertion settled heavy on her stomach as she swung the backpack onto her shoulder with routine accuracy, and stared at the number on the note that previously had been thrusted into her hand.

 

Fifty-seven.

 

She was currently at nineteen so…

 

She identified the numbers on the buildings aloud as they led her further and further away from noisy traffic and deeper and deeper into the quiet twilight. Street lamps partially lit the road, but the orange colouration and placement created an eerie rather than comforting atmosphere.

 

But she pushed on, right towards a dilapidated door that, in the next few seconds, would open up to a chapter in her life that would change her, and her life's course, forever.

  
  
  


“Why am I remembering all of this  _ now?”  _ Amethyst hissed under her breath, regrettably attracting the attention from some of her nearest teammates. She so didn't have time for this!

 

For the last two years of her life she had maintained absolute control over the negative feelings and emotions that had ruled her teenage years - so why did they pop out  _ now _ where it was nobody’s business?

 

Namely in the middle of the soccer field. Where they were one goal away from internationals.  _ Where hundreds of people were gathered and watching! _

 

The whistle sounded, and she ran towards the ball with renewed vigor; away from questioning eyes and painful thoughts, and straight into the battle that would proceed shortly - they could not afford to let this game end in a tie. And as soon as she locked her sight on the ball in possession of the other team, there was no stopping her.

 

As always, she took the ball from the opposing team in a few spectacular moves, and per usual, her teammates were cheering her on enthusiastically as she sped across the field - people usually underestimated her speed and agility because of her length and weight, and  _ that  _ was her secret weapon. The surprise always got the crowd excited, and the positivity of it did her heart good. She’s even made a small fanbase in the short eight months of university.

 

And it was when she was on the field doing this that she felt free.

 

_ “What? You really think some loving family would adopt you? _

 

Amethyst gasped as the voice rang so clearly in her ears she almost lost the ball.

 

“ _ Come now, Amethyst. Lucy, Ingrid or Elayna, now  _ they  _ have a chance. But your sloppy little self can forget it.” _

 

She missed the calls of her friends warning her of her assailant, and before she knew it she had no ball at her feet and was spread-eagled on the lush green soccer field. She groaned in dismay when she realized she had tripped over, embarrassingly enough, her own two feet when a player from the opposing team stole the ball from her.

 

“ _ Look at yourself; look at this room! Why do you think you were dumped here in the first place, huh?” _

 

_ Not now, NOT NOW! _

 

She violently pushed the memory back just in time to see their captain, Garnet, score the winning goal in a very lucky take, and she fell back on the grass laughing just a little too loudly with relief; a less destructive way to release the disappointment in herself. People stared, but it didn't matter anyway; their university team won, which meant her bursary was safe, which meant she was less of a burden to her adoptive parents, Rose and Greg.

 

And that was all that mattered.

 

She closed her eyes with a small, content smile when she finally regained composure, soaking up the last bit of waning sun as the rest of her team and spectators continued to cheer and scream and applaud.

 

_ Thank goodness. _

 

“-so unbelievable oh wow Amethyyyst!” before she could defend herself, Peridot landed smack on top of her and continued her words of praise nonstop as some of her teammates neared. “- and you just zoomed and Garnet did you see her overtake that one player!”

 

“It was pretty amazing,” Garnet replied with an approving smile of Peridot’s antics. And for a few moments, as her small group of friends gave her praise, the voice in her head was dead quiet.

 

* * * 

 

“Oh, honey congratulations!” Amethyst was clearly able to hear Rose exclaim from the other side of Pearl’s phone in their little flat, and a soft smile played on her lips as she imagined what Rose looked like right now - happy for their victory, happy because her daughter was happy.

 

She crossed her hands behind her head where she layed on their old but sturdy couch, and hooked a leg comfortably over the backrest as the conversation continued. Pearl despised it when she did so, but she had learnt long ago that trying to please Pearl was a lost cause - Miss Perfect saw the flaw in everything she tried.

 

“Thanks, mom,” Pearl gushed with a grin and face flushed with pride.  “It was a close call, but Garnet scored on the last second.”

 

Amethyst wasn't able to hear their rest of the conversation, but the glare she received from Pearl made one of their topics crystal clear, and she stared back unwaveringly; Pearl’s opinion of her had never been positive, and fortunately it had never mattered. Not really. “She did good. Yes. Oh, out. To celebrate, yes. I’ll tell her. Night, mom!”

 

Amethyst wasn't exactly sure what bothered her, but something about the last part of the conversation didn't sit right with her at all, and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.“Tell me what?” 

 

Pearl froze for a few seconds, but when she looked at Amethyst her face revealed nothing.

 

“Oh, uh, she said we should celebrate our victory,” Pearl replied hastily as she straightened a paper on her desk - which according to Amethyst really didn't need straightening, even to Pearls standards.

 

“You. Me. Celebrate...? ” Amethyst deadpanned, and dismissed the idea with a snort; but a very small part of her might actually have yearned for that. A  _ very  _ small part. “...we could, you know,” she said softly, carefully. Knowing the answer but trying regardless as Pearl gracefully moved across the room.

 

“Really now, Slobethyst, mom is not here we don't have to pretend anything,” Pearl cut her short, already sorting through her perfectly ironed clothes for an outfit she wanted, and settled on the little blue number she only pulled out for important dates. “Besides, I already made plans with this amazing man I met in the crowd this afternoon.” Amethyst kept her face disinterested, but her heart was aching from the outright rejection.

 

Why did Pearl hate her so much?

 

“Meh. And we all know how interesting your idea of celebrating is.” She was baiting Pearl, she knew it. But she had no better reply on the spot to keep her real feelings from showing; the ones where she wanted Pearl to smile at her the same way she did at Garnet. Where she wanted that melodious voice to say something that left her fuzzy rather than chilled.

 

But for now, she’ll settle for rattling her insecure adoptive sister and let the feelings of indignation cover the blunder she made.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

 

Bingo. Indignation awayyy.

 

“Oh, you know. The way you think eating at a pompous restaurant while having to listen to your prattling is a great time.”

 

She was dead on - Pearl turned even paler, Amethyst had no idea that was even possible, and the way her hands started to shake made her realise she might have taken this a little too far. She was about to apologise when Pearl cut in with words crisper than blizzards at the poles.

 

“Then what,” her voice broke somewhat, but she seemed unaware of this, “is your idea of a good time, Amethyst? Playing bumper cars?”

 

“...Have you ever  _ tried _ bumper cars?”

 

“Augh, no!” Pearls voice was shrill and thick with anger. Squawking. She was squawking. “That is just so... childish!”

 

“I really, really pity your date,” she mumbled and crossed her arms before Pearl stormed off to the bathroom with a shrill “I don't have time for this!”, and a bang of the door for emphasis.

 

The pressing silence that followed was slightly unsettling, and accusational, and basically everything unsavoury that left a bitter taste in her mouth she had to mentally swat away.

 

“I only feel what I wanna feel,” she reminded herself, and settled in for a night of movie madness on their comfortable couch.

 

She had fallen asleep to  _ Pretty Woman  _ even before Pearl had left that night, but was very rudely awaken to  _ Chucky  _ by her return. It took her a few seconds to realize what had woken her and what time it was - thanks to their digital clock blinking its way well past midnight - but was fully awake when Pearl’s voice raised to an unusual tone -  _ fear _ .

 

She was off the couch and at the door as fast as her sleepy limbs could move, and was taken aback by the sight that awaited her; there, against their door, was a very shaken and disoriented Pearl, trapped between the arms of a very brash and domineering stranger.

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

“She asked you to back the fuck off,” she said as loudly as her sleep-induced voice could, and the man gave a satisfactory jump at her sudden presence. But as much as she would have usually enjoyed that, her attention was more on Pearl and her inability to focus and just how  _ terrified _ she looked at that. And her levels of concern increased tenfold.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“The person who is going to beat the living shit out of you if you don't do as she asked,” she smarted, and could visibly see the man stiffen as he rose to the challenge.

 

_ Oh, bring it. _

 

“Amethyst,” Pearls voice was almost pleading, and she had never known her name laced with such a cluster of feelings as right then. But the way she said it almost sounded more like she wanted Amethyst to  _ stop. _

 

“Hush, you!” the man reprimanded Pearl, and the way Pearl cringed further into the door made things clear to Amethyst,  _ way _ too clear, and adrenaline flooded her system.

 

“I think you should leave,” Amethyst insisted, eyes searching for the baseball bat she had stashed in the corner for just such occasions, and thankfully it was still there. And hopefully she didn't have to use it right then and there, but she would, she definitely would.

 

There were a few seconds of eternal pause, where she was contemplating the fastest route to her weapon of choice as her eyes were locked with the aggressive man’s. And just as she was about to make the decision  _ for _ him, he stepped away from Pearl, the latter stumbling forward as her support disappeared. Amethyst barely contained her sigh of relief.

 

“I just brought her home, she feels unwell; she already fell into the stair railing once.” the brute said conversationally, flashing a brilliant smile towards Amethyst that made her understand exactly why Pearl chose this piece of crap.

 

“Yeah, thanks. I got it from here.” she took confident steps towards Pearl, already thinking about who she can phone to help with this, because Pearl was really out of it. Completely. And Rose and Greg are a three-hour drive from here and she needed help  _ now.  _

 

Pearl basically flopped into her arms when she made towards her, seemingly close to passing out and trying not to. “You know your way out.”

 

The prick’s smile faltered a bit, but he pulled a stunning lie and said he’ll call in the morning as he exited the door. At least she hoped it was.

 

“Thanks for the headsup, I’ll keep the cops on speed dial.” she kicked the door shut loudly and awkwardly locked it before he could react, positive that her threat had hit home. Most of these types of men knew when to hightail and run.

 

“Amethyst,” Pearl’s voice was soft, broken and it hit Amethyst square in the heart. She rearranged her grip on the slender body, trying to make it easier on both of them.

 

“It’s okay, I got you. Let's get you into bed and then I’ll call Garnet, she-” Amethyst froze mid sentence when she finally got a good look at Pearl’s face; one eye was looking puffy and sore. “Fell into the railing my ass!” she exploded, and Pearl jumped and groaned at her tone, which only had Amethyst gritting her teeth. Luckily she didn't have to be discreet in checking if any real harm had come to Pearl in her half catatonic state, and felt relief when the only sign of trauma was her eye.

 

Better have Garnet make sure, though...

 

She helped Pearl towards her room in silence further, trying and failing to remember details about Pearl’s obvious abuser and potential rapist other than his blue eyes and his damned good looks.

 

“Dammit,” she swore, trying not to scare Pearl again. In her disorientation, Pearl tried to enter the bathroom and even  _ her  _ room, and Amethyst had to exert patience she never knew she had.

 

When she finally got Pearl in bed, she misdialed Garnet’s number twice before finally reaching a very sleepy voice on the other side. She barely gave Garnet time to wake up before bombarding her with information and finally calmed down by the time Garnet assured her she’ll be right over.

 

“Amethyst?” her name was slurred heavily now, and she hurried over to Pearl’s bed before last named did something stupid like deciding to come find her herself.

 

“Yeah?” she asked and took a seat on her bed, staring concernedly at a very sleepy Pearl; she had never seemed so vulnerable as she did right now. Her forehead was sweaty and her breathing a different, disturbing kind of deep. Disorientated. Defenseless. She was like a ragdoll - utterly at the mercy of her surroundings. And Amethyst had a second burst of protectiveness flush through her. It defied all logic, but she still cared for Pearl. Deeply. One might say she even… yeah. She didn't wanna go there.

 

It’s then that she realised she hadn’t received answer for at least a minute now, and decided Pearl had finally fallen asleep, but as soon as she made to get up her wrist was grabbed with surprising strength.

She looked back to find Pearl’s pleading eyes. Albeit slightly unfocused ams desperately trying to keep them open, so Amethyst took hold of Pearl’s wrist in return, hoping it will comfort her.

 

“Stay, please.” 

 

“... Okay.”

 

* * * 

 

Garnet, being a final-year student in medicine (and having done this one time too many for irresponsible students), was able to give Pearl a basic checkup to decide whether hospitalization was needed or not. 

 

And luckily, a decent sleep and a bottle of readily available water was the final verdict. And maybe some pills to combat nausea.

 

“That’s all you know about him?” Garnet asked over her cup of coffee, and Amethyst nodded her head in regret.

 

“I’d probably recognise him should I find him on the street, but I don't remember his features off the top of my head.” she shrugged, “besides, you know Pearl. She’s not gonna go to the police.”

 

Garnet nodded, then sighed deeply, “Amethyst,” she placed her cup down and leant forwards concisely, “she's gonna need to talk to someone about this.” 

 

Amethyst nodded thoughtfully, and mentally made plans to remove herself from the equasion - the best one to talk to would be Garnet, and three's a crowd.

 

“Amethyst, that means you.”

 

_ Wait what? _

 

“Wait wha-?”

 

Garnet picked up her cup and took a deep pull on it, as though gathering her thoughts. “Look, I know you think you’re unable to stay peacefully in a room for more than a few minutes together, but if you two just took the time… you’d realize you see more eye to eye than you think.” 

 

Amethyst blinked. Garnet groaned.

 

“Trust me, Amethyst.  _ You  _ are the one she needs now.”

 

Amethyst swore she was still in shock long after Garnet had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight.

It found Amethyst on their small flat’s even  
smaller balcony, smoking. Bad habit, she knew that. But right now she really needed one out of dread for what’s to come.

She had been standing there just looking down at asphalt and concrete, contemplating on how to do what Garnet had suggested.

But how does one approach Pearl?

There wasn't a single move she could make that won't result in immediate suspicion or rejection, and seeing as Pearl was everything but stupid… made it quite the dilemma.

She sighed deeply and took another strong pull on her cigarette. She really wasn't cut out for these types of things. She'd rather ambush and beat up the guy that mistreated Pearl and hide from police than handle these types of feelings. It was difficult, to say the least.

But she will do it; not because she's that good of a person but because she had no choice.

“Oof!” Amethyst looked over her shoulder when she heard someone bump into the coffee table and something scattering across the floor. Had to be Pearl.

She met the tired, red and ashamed eyes of Pearl - one still a bit more swollen than the other - for barely a few seconds before Pearl fled. Kicking around the books and pencils that had fallen across the floor in her haste.

“Pearl, wait!”

She dropped the cigarette and made her way into the flat, bumped her knee painfully against the sofa, and was just in time to see the front door close and hear it lock.

Shit.

“Come on, Pearl!” she called in frustration, running back to her room to get her set of keys. She knew pursuing Pearl was useless after giving her such a big getaway gap, but what else was she supposed to do?

She was lucky enough to find her keys displayed on her desk, but by the time she stopped fumbling with the lock, Pearl was long gone.

And in that state. Pearl must have felt like crap - emotionally and physically.

“Pearl!” She called in vain, and made her way down the steps towards their personal garage - car was still there, Pearl couldn't have gotten far.

She exited the complex gate and scanned the streets left and right, but Pearl was nowhere to be seen. It worried and frustrated her greatly.

“Park,” she whispered to herself.

About three blocks away from them was a gorgeous park. It had this big old cherry tree at the back that Pearl previously stated reminded her of Rose, and she loved to sit underneath it when she contemplated things. That was Amethyst’s best bet, and she hoped to everything that was good she was right!

She set off in a strong jog in the direction of the park, passing multiple pets and their owners, sometimes having to dodge a dog or two that got too excited by her fast pace.

She reached the park in no time flat, and headed straight for the tree that stood alone on a small hill, deeper into the park than most people usually ventured. 

She slowed to a walk when she reached the top, because there was no Pearl, and it left her quite disheartened. This was her best bet, where would she search now? Garnet had her own house, but she was on the opposite side of town. And would she even drive the route that Pearl had taken? If that is where she went? But just as she turned away, a silent sniff came from the other side of the tree.

Could it be? “Pearl?” 

No answer. Didn’t deter Amethyst.

She stepped around the tree and found Pearl sitting crouched into herself, as though trying to take up less space - and as relieved as she was to find Pearl, it was a sad sight. She was still in last night’s dress, as neither Garnet nor she wanted to disturb her when she finally fell asleep, and there were makeup stains under her eyes and on her cheeks. The perfect vision of someone utterly disillusioned.

“Just leave me alone!” she hissed violently before pressing her face into her drawn up knees, and usually Amethyst would scoff and walk away. Not this time.

She took a seat gently next to Pearl, close enough to give comfort but not overstepping personal space. She didn't know how help or what to say to start the conversation, but Pearl lifted her head on her own after a while.

They both stared at the greens in the valley before them, the sounds of children playing behind them a stark contrast to their mood.

“Thank you,” Pearl said after a while, and Amethyst didn’t know what to do with it.

“Sure,” she answered just to break silence, and Pearl changed position in a way that made it clear she wanted to say more, but for a while silence dragged on again.

“I’m glad… We are still together,” Pearl admitted a few minutes later, “I...I wouldn't want anyone else.” her voice went away on the last word. For Amethyst, the grass was suddenly greener in the early morning light, the sun warmer, the sky bluer, her limbs lighter.

“Yeah,” she replied, no idea how to voice what she felt, only knowing it was the best moment she had with Pearl in forever.

It wasn't long before Pearl started opening up on her own, letting go of every thought, every fear, every tear she didn’t want to hold onto anymore. And Amethyst listened, and Amethyst learned. And revelation upon revelation was given to her about Pearl until her mind was swimming with information.

And once when Pearl was all talked out, they sat there in union for a very, very long time.

She wanted this moment to last forever.

* * * 

Unfortunately, it didn't.

“You what?!” 

“I have a date tonight.”

“Do you know this guy!?”

“...I saw him twice on campus.”

“What!?”

Amethyst and Pearl glared at each other over the picnic table, neither budging from their case. It’s been two weeks after the unfortunate event that took place with the man Amethyst had adopted “Fubbernucker”, and while Pearl had apparently believed it time to move on, Amethyst thought it way too soon.

“He hangs around people that are decent. I’m pretty sure we won’t have a repeat of anything unsavoury.” 

Amethyst resisted the urge to let her mouth hang open, but just barely. The whole incident was still so raw and recent that everyone still used code words for it, and here she planned another? Didn’t Pearl learn anything?

“Didn’t you lea-”

“Multiple date,” Garnet stated from her side of the table, and both looked at her in confusion. “We all go on this one.”

“You mean group date,” Pearl corrected automatically, and then froze when the meaning sunk in. “Oh, nononono you can't be serious!”

Garnet’s silence said she was dead serious.

“Yeah, great idea, Garnet. Have him visit you at home before he takes you out.”

Pearl’s face was a sight to see, but it was clear she was strongly weighing up pros and cons. Soon, she conceded with a sigh and slipped her phone from her pocket, typing away in what they hoped was confirmation of what they had suggested.

“It’s settled,” Pearl sighed and put her phone away, “he’ll come over tonight.” Amethyst’s relief was tangible. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, and it felt way too soon when night time found Amethyst in front of her mirror, getting ready for a date she really didn't want. Garnet had promised to show up around 18:45pm, fifteen minutes prior to this random guy’s arrival. She wished Garnet would show up sooner, though.

She was wearing her best shirt at Pearl’s suggestion, the one that “flattered her waistline so”. It was slightly less comfortable than what she usually wore, but she knew she had to compromise a little if she wanted to have this work.

Meh. The things you do for lo- no, don’t go there.

She did her hair, even a little makeup, and came out to find Pearl looking absolutely smashing in her white and blue summer dress, fixing up the last of the elegant snacks they got for the occasion.

“Amethyst, could you hand me the-” Pearl paused when she looked up at her, and the way her eyes dragged over her unusual getup left her quite uncomfortable. Did she do it wrong?

 

“I uh… I thought black jeans would look good with this. I could quickly change into the blue ones-”

“Nono! You look… perfect.” Pearl’s eyes scanned her form again before focussing on the food in front of her.

The air grew extremely uncomfortable then, and she knew she had that damned flush on her face. Luckily, Pearl was apparently too lost in her own thoughts and the task at hand to notice.

Then Pearl’ cellphone's tune sounded from the bedroom, and Amethyst had never been so glad to hear that twinkling ring. “Oh! That has to be him, then!”

Pearl sounded a bit unnerved, but Amethyst chalked it off to nerves over doing a date with an audience. Must be strange for her.

A light knock on the door had her jumping up, catching the time quickly as she made her way to open up - 18:45. Yup. Leave it to Garnet to show up exactly the time she had arranged.

She unlocked the door and was just about to greet Garnet when Pearl stormed into the room, looking quite upset and making no effort to hide it.

“I knew this was a bad idea!” she exclaimed, phone still clutched in her hand. “This never works; it’s unnatural! And if this is going to be your condition then every date from now on will end like this!”

Pearl gestured to nothing in particular, and still to everything.

“Huh?”

“He cancelled!” Pearl practically screamed, “he explained it to be because of circumstance but oh, I think I really know why.”

“...Why?”

“Because hanging out here would not be fun at all!”

This got Amethyst angry, really angry. Did Pearl even understand the concept of fun to be slinging it around like this, blaming it rather than seeing the real cause? Or was she just so ashamed of her that anything Amethyst did was immediately filed to be avoided?

Was she really that big of a shame to Pearl?

“Do you hear yourself!? “Fun” has got nothing to do with this!” she was seriously upset.

“Like you know fun!”

“Yes. I. Do!”

The door slowly swung open, creaking as it went along to reveal a casually dressed Garnet. But neither of them paid her any heed in the heat of the moment.

“Show her,” Garnet was looking straight at Amethyst. “Show her a different type of fun.”

Amethyst had no choice but to break eye contact with Pearl, and looked Garnet straight in the eye. She felt tears burning, and noticed Garnet’s hands resisting to ball into a fist.

But her voice was softer when she spoke again: “Take her out. Show her what you know. Show her the things you both will enjoy.”

The “Show her you.” was unsaid, but Amethyst understood; she and Pearl were different. But there were things that she knew Pearl would enjoy with her. She only had to show her what they had. Together. Pearl brought elegance and grace where Amethyst brought the release and fun. Pearl gave sensibility where Amethyst brought strength. Pearl brought intellect while Amethyst brought heart.

The perfect balance.

“I’m right here!”

A tear fell from Amethyst’s eye, and she quickly wiped it away with determination. “Yeah, you are,” she stated, and grabbed Pearl by the wrist and started pulling her towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Pearl inquired, but Amethyst realized she didn't resist too much.

Amethyst didn't even bother looking back at her. “Changing your life!”

Garnet quickly got out of the determined Amethyst’s way, and with a last whispered “go with the flow,” to Pearl, locked the door behind them.

She had contemplated hanging around their flat until they returned, but as she watched Amethyst push a slightly flabbergasted Pearl into the car before getting into the driver seat herself, she had a distinct feeling everything was going to turn out just fine. 

All they needed was a push at the right moment. Plus she was sick of them not seeing.

So she hummed softly with accomplishment as she slowly descended the steps to her car, smiling to herself as she checked her phone to see a certain person pleading with her to not send the pictures of him kissing another guy to his parents, promising her that he had cancelled his date at the last moment just as she had demanded.

She replied that she would keep her promise, and when he asked her to delete those photos, she didn’t answer him. She would, of course, delete them. But it would be better for everybody if he didn’t know that…

* * * 

“The amusement park? Really?”

Amethyst didn't bother replying, just bit down determinedly and kept moving towards their destination. She knew it was now or never, and she had heard Garnet’s last advice to Pearl as they had left.

She would never get another opportunity like this again.

She parked the car as close as she could, and was glad she was taking Pearl here on a Tuesday night - less activity, shorter lines, more laughs.

She dragged Pearl to the entrance by her wrist, despite the protests, and shoved Pearl inside after as she had paid the entrance fee.

Pearl rolled her eyes and tried to make for all the bright lights and moving rides, but was surprised when the hand, that hadn't relaxed for a second around her wrist, led her to the quiet duck pond away from the hustle and bustle.

The pond was surrounded by trees and even an adorable little bridge leading to an equally cute park bench. One light lit the bench softly, and besides the screams of exhilaration in the background, it was a truly magical place that even Pearl had to appreciate.

Amethyst pulled her down on the bench beside her, and for a few minutes they just stared at ripples on the water and a few fireflies coming from the thickets from time to time.

And yet, it wasn't an stifling silence. It sort of resembled the day they had under the cherry tree, which both looked back at fondly.

“Pearl,” Amethyst began, and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. She was nervous beyond all reason. “Just… just do this with me.”

It was a plea, Amethyst knew she was asking Pearl to be open minded about this; whatever this was. But she knew if Pearl allowed it, it could be amazing. It could be as magical as this pond at night.

If she’d only-

“Amethyst,” Pearl’s said her name soft and sweet, and Amethyst grew warm at it. Pearl turned her body towards her until their knees touched. “Is this a date?”

That made her froze - was it? Was this what it was? And was it a bad thing?

“Yeah, yeah I guess it is.” Her voice was talking without her permission, and when Pearl only stared at her she wanted to take it back, but she didn’t.

Once again Pearl’s eyes were all over her form, but without the strange intensity at the flat. This was a more analyzing look than that, but there was no judgement.

“Alright,” Pearl said almost cheerfully after a few seconds and stood up, and Amethyst was surprised when a delicate hand playfully appeared in front of her face.

She looked up at Pearl, and the soft light of gentleness that shone in her eyes was breathtaking. It was a look Amethyst never knew she wanted, and didn't want to be without ever again.

She took her hand tenderly, and Pearl closed her fingers around her hand firmly, with certainty.

They were doing this.

And a gorgeous smile slowly spread across her face when she thought about all the amazing things she would show Pearl.

And they ran towards the light, together, abundant, their laughter echoing and blending among the hundreds of other lovers.

But to Amethyst, theirs were the brightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think this might be the end to my story, but the beginning to a beautiful relationship between them!
> 
> Maybe it will call for a sequel ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
